Attack on PonyVille
by Josai12
Summary: This story is about what happens when the unknown attacks ponyville. This maybe a short chapter, but most of the other chapters will be a lot longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was spending another day in Ponyville's new music bar, which is named the music bar. Octavia was playing her cello. Octavia is a musically talented grey, earth pony mare, with purple eyes and a black mane and tail, with a purple bowtie. Her cutie mark is a purple Treble clef. I was waiting for Vinyl Scratch, a white unicorn mare, with a double shaded blue mane and tail. She has violet coloured eyes; her cutie mark is a black eighth note. Today I am filling in for the post mare Derpy Hooves. She is a grey mare, has yellow eyes, they are uneven. Her cutie mark are bubbles, no pony has any idea what it means. My name is Josai, I know, not a regular name, I am a blue stallion, with a red and blue mane and tail. I have no cutie mark. I spotted Vinyl. "Vinyl, I have a package for-"that is when it blew up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The screams. When the ringing dies down, that is all I can hear. At first I am very confused, that is when I realized Vinyl's package was a bomb. As soon as I got back on my hooves, I started looking for injured, to many injured and dead ponies. All I could think about was why. Every injured pony, every dead pony, made me wonder even more, why? Who? Why? All I could think about was who and why. When rescue crews arrived I was told to leave it to the professionals. 22 injured and 8 dead. I was right beside the bomb and I did not even end up injured, how? It did hurt at first, but other than a small bruise, no sign of injury. I was left being one confused pony. Nothing eventful happened on my walk home. I decided I would try to sleep, even though I knew how unlikely that was.

The screaming, it is haunting me in my dreams. I woke up an hour later because of the screams, I was covered head to hoof in sweat, I knew I could never forget the horror that is today. I check my clock, 7:27 P.M. I usually think better after a good night of sleep, but that was not a good night of sleep. So I decided to find a piece of paper and write down all possibilities.

Someone tried to kill Derpy

Someone tried to kill Vinyl

Someone tried to kill me

I have no idea which one it is. But I decide to cross c) of the list because it does not make any sense, how could they know I would deliver the package, I am an author. It may not be my super special one of a kind talent, but I am good enough to get the bills paid. I am often teased for my lack of cutie mark, but I do get along very well with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. I know, fillies. Scootaloo is an orange Pegasus filly mare, with purple eyes and mane. She has not yet learned to use her wings. But with the help of me and rainbow dash, she could learn to use her wings very soon. Rainbow dash is a light blue Pegasus mare, with rainbow coloured mane and tail. She has violet eyes. Apple Bloom is a yellow earth pony filly mare, has a red mane and tail. Her eyes are orange coloured and she wears a pink bow. She is learning how to buck apples from her older sister Applejack, but it could take some time. Sweetie Belle is a white unicorn filly mare. She has a pink and purple mane and tail. She has green eyes. I think her older sister Rarity is teaching her how to design clothes, but I have no idea if she is. I hear the same knocking that I do when the three fillies are at my door.

"Hi girls." I say as I open the door.

"Are you okay we were so worried when we heard the news! I can't believe any pony could do-"

"Thank for your concern, but Apple Bloom, I am fine. Any who, if you want I could share some of my cookies with you, I bought them at sugarcube corner. They are the soft ones with chocolate chips and icing sugar on top." I offered to avoid talking about it with foals.

"Please tell us, I don't want to be left out." Asks Scootaloo. "This could be are chance to earn are cutie marks in investigation." Pleads Scootaloo.

"Sorry girls, it would be a stor-" I am cut off by a loud knock at the door. "One moment please girls." I say as I go to answer the door.

"Hello?" I half ask half say as I open the door.

"Are you alone?" asks a pony I do not recognize. He is a white Pegasus, with spiked black hair. He has white eyes, his cutie mark is hidden by his uniform.

"No, I have some visitors." I answer.

"I am going to have to ask them to leave. Official police business, I am here to talk about the bombing at the music bar." Says the police officer.

"Girls!" I yell as loud as I can.

"Yes?" they ask as they walk into the entrance hallway.

"Time to leave girls." I tell them, knowing they won't want to.

"Why?" asks Sweetie Belle.

"Because, this nice police officer is going to help me out with the incident." I answer. "I will meet you at the clubhouse, okay?" I ask.

"Okay." the three foals mumble. It only takes a couple seconds for the foals to leave me and the officer in peace.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" I ask.

"I'll have a daisy and lilac sandwich please." replies the police officer." Where is your coat rack?" asks the officer.

"Just beside the door." I reply. I was making his sandwich out of my homegrown daisies and lilacs. I put on the tea kettle in case he wanted any, I was very thirsty myself so I am going to have my own homegrown mint tea. I was about to give him his sandwich, but I dropped it in shock, I could see his cutie mark. It was the Arch Angel Sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is wrong?" asks the Arch Angel.

"Y-y-y-your c-c-c-c-cutie mark, i-i-i-it is a-a-an arch an-an-an-angel sign." I try to say as I stutter over my words. The arch angel sign is a heart, with white princess like angel wings and a halo.

"Yes, my name is Shimmering Light. I am here to get info so we can fend off the unknown." Says Shimmering light. " The princesses are looking for Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. We are to find out more on the current situation. A new species is here and we have no ideas on their intentions, or motives. The information you provide will be Critical on finding out more on these creatures." Says the Arch Angel.

"We are taught that Arch Angels are just fairy tales. I will give you what I can, but I do not know a whole lot." I say, still in very much shock.

"We do that so we do not have to reveal are identities or locations, we have gained very many enemies over the millennia, so we teach that we are fake to protect ourselves." Explains the Angel.

"I will give you everything I can, but like I said, I do not have a lot." I say. "I swear to Celestia I will give you everything." I promise. So I start at the beginning, how I filled in for the sick Derpy Hooves, how when I was at The Music Bar when the bomb blew up, how I helped every injured pony I found, and I handed him my potential reasons list.

"What is the crossed out one?" Asks the Angel curiously.

"Someone wanted to kill me. I figured it was not possible, no pony knew I was taking over for Derpy, it was a last minute thing." I explain.

"What if Derpy's boss set you up, just an idea." Considers Shimmering Light.

"Possibly, but unlikely." I say. I am starting to ponder the possibility in my mind. "The head post mare's name is Defiant Light, her cutie mark is an envelope, she is purple, has the same purple, with white mane and tail. Her eyes are a turquoise. She is a Pegasus with metal covering the edge of her wings. If you feel like looking for her, she is hard to miss." I explain to the angel.

"I will start looking for her tomorrow; we have codenamed these… aliens, the unknown. Anyhow, another arch angel, Lusy, is currently working to see if she can find out the motives of this attack. Well, it is time for me to leave; I will contact you when I am need of your assistance again." Says the arch angel. He got up and flew to grab his coat; I was following right behind him.

"When do you think I will see you again?" I ask.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but hopefully soon." Responds Shimmering Light.

"When this is over, feel free to drop by any time. Okay?" I ask.

"We'll have to wait and see." Replies the angel.

"Until then, see you later." I say just as he closes my door. I live in a small, one bedroom first floor apartment. I have a small hallway at the only entrance; it leads to my kitchen and living room. I have a small couch and chair, with a loveseat. They are all made of red velvet. I looked at the clock, 10:30 P.M. It took me 3 more hours, but I finally fell asleep.

"Josai!" yells a mysterious voice that do not recognize, but I do recognize the accent. It is the royal canterlot voice. "Josai!" The voice repeats, most definitely mare.

"Hello?" I ask. "Over here." I hope that was not a mistake.

"Josai." Says Princess Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Luna? What are you doing here?" I ask the princess. Luna is a very dark blue alicorn, part Pegasus, part unicorn, and part earth pony. Her mane is, well, she has a sparkly blue mane and tail, transparent purple outlines, and dark purple along the edges. Her cutie mark is a moon because she raises the moon at night. I normally stay up late to watch the stars. But not tonight.

"I am here because you know something only in your dreams. I am looking for the one called carrot top. You know what happened, search your mind." Demands Princess Luna. So that is what I do.

I am viewing from the sky, but I am not actually there. It is sunset, quite a lovely one at that. I see a huge argument going on between what I assume is ponyville and some other town. Yes I remember that mayor from the former mayors of ponyville hall. Oh no. Not them, my parents. They died when I was just a little foal. I never found out how they died, and only have one photo of them. I was sent to the orphanage, but never-

All I heard was a scream coming from down below. So this is how my mom died, at the hoof of a unicorn. My dad rushes in to kill the unicorn but gets a horn through the head. Why am I crying? I never knew my parents, but I cannot help myself. The tears keep on coming. I fly to the ground; I walk through ponies like they are not actually there, even though I am the one not there. I find the one known as carrot top. She is looking at me like she can see me, following my every move. She is a yellow earth pony, with an orange mane and tail, like a carrot, and has green eyes. Her cutie mark is a bunch of carrots.

"Hello. Why are you crying?" Asks Carrot top.

"How do you see me?" I ask. "I am not actually here; this is some sort of magical spell or something." I state. "I am currently sleeping."

"Luna. She sent you here?" she asks.

"How did you know that?" I wonder aloud.

"I am an arch angel. I can see everything." She explains.

"But your cutie mark? It is not the archangel sign!" I exclaim, knowing only she can hear me.

"Celestia used her magic to disguise my cutie mark. That does not answer my question." Says Carrot top.

"I just witnessed my parents' death." I say, still half sobbing.

"We demand that you give us the one known as carrot top or we will burn down the town!" says an orange and black Pegasus, his mane and tail is purple, but his cutie mark is hidden.

"Never!" shouts an earth pony, surely mayor mare, of my time.

"I am right here!" says carrot top.

"No, don't go over there, we need you." I plead with her.

"I must do it; I cannot let this town to be burnt to the ground. Ponyville needs me right now." Says carrot top.

Time skips ahead approximately 5 hours. It is the middle of the night, not at all like it was earlier. I see a house, currently standing where the monument is. Oh, this is her death place, her home. The same unicorn that killed both my parents, still only able to see her horn, just tossed a torch towards the house, carrot top will not survive for long.

"Let this be a message to everypony!" Roars the orange and black Pegasus. "We will kill anypony that uses witchcraft to change the course of any town, including ours." He says, before motioning the entire invading town to follow him out of our town.

I am now back in my dream world. Standing there, with her shiny mane, is Luna.

"No need to tell me, I could see it to." Says the very large alicorn.

"How did you? I mean where did you?" I say trying to find the right words.

"I did nothing. You are a dream seeker. Not even half as strong as an arch angel or princess. You can only remember what happens while you are asleep. That is why I am here. I can enter any ponies' dreams. You may enter any time that has happened, but will not remember any of it. Now, it is time to wake up." Says the princess.

I wake up in my room. I check my clock. 10 a.m. time to go to the clubhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To prepare for leaving, I grab the cookies, my iced tea, and my hat. It was Applejack's, but she never wore it, so when I started helping them out on my spare time she gave me the hat. I normally do not wear it. It is the same style as hers, but it is a dark red. I decide to drink a bottle of my beer before leave, after yesterday I need it. There are six famous ponies that are known for saving equestria, a lot. You know them as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. I know all six; you know how I met Applejack. I met Twilight because she edits my books, she is nice, but has major O.C.D., or obsessive compulsive disorder. I had Pinkie throw a birthday party for Scootaloo, she is fun, but pushes fun too far. At the party I met Rainbow, where we had a race, it was a close race, but her speed was too much for me. She is awesome, but loves to show off her skills. I go to Rarity for clothes on special occasions, she has wonderful designer skills. She is very generous, but she has a tendency to get very jealous. I met Fluttershy when she was taking care of my dog while he was very sick, he did not survive. Fluttershy is very nice, but gets very scared; she almost had a heart attack when I knocked on her door to see if she could take care of my dog.

During my walk people were looking at me, taking off their hats and holding them against their hearts in a show of respect. Uh-oh, Pinkie Pie.

"Are you okay? I heard there was an explosion. Was it a boom, or BOOOOOOOOOM!?" Pinkie Pie practically screams. It was said so fast it took me a moment to register what was said.

"I am fine pinkie, it was the second boom. Before you say anything else, I need to get to the Cutie Mark Crusader's club house, so I will have to leave now." I say, taking to the sky before she can say anything else. "Fuck me." I say to myself, before heading towards the clubhouse. Even the other Pegasi stop flying to hold their hats at their hearts. Wow, the story spread like wild fire. As I reach the sweet apple acres, I see Applejack; she is bucking apples, so I fly down to the ground to say hi.

"Hi Applejack." I say.

"Well howdy, ah wasn't sure if you were alive." She says. "You okay sugarcube? I hear it was one hell of an explosion." She tells me.

"It was a nasty explosion, but I am fine, cannot say that for the others though. I hear 8 died and 22 are injured." Her jaw dropped after I finished talking. "Is Applebloom at the club house?" I ask.

"Eeyup." Says Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother.

"How long you have you been listening?" I wonder aloud.

"Enough to answer your question." He says.

"Bye now." I yell at them as I take off. I know where the clubhouse is off by heart, so it only takes 30 seconds to get there. Before I enter I check my watch; 11:02 a.m. Only took me an hour to get here from the time I woke up till now. I start the climb up the ladder. Shit.

"Hi Pinkie." I say as I walk in.

"Hi Josai! I decided to meet you here because you were in such a rush. What took you so long?" Says Pinkie Pie, in her own hyper active, loud way.

"Nothing, you are, well you can practically teleport Pinkie. I was faster than usual." I tell her. I look at Applebloom and she nods.

"What is in your bag?" She wonders. "Wait don't tell me. Chips, or muffins, no, no, no, CUPCAKES! Is it cupcakes, is it is it is it!?" Yells Pinkie Pie, she is one of few ponies that yell and ask at the same time.

"No. Chocolate chip cookies with icing sugar from sugarcube corner, and iced tea. Hey, when are the others coming Applebloom?" I ask the young filly.

"They said at 11:15, but who knows?" She tells me.

"Well we wait, want some cookies and juice?" I offer.

"Please." Replies Applebloom.

It is now 12:15, and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are just arriving.

"What took you two so long, oh and I saved you some cookies and iced tea." I offer them the rest of it.

"Sorry, ran into silver spoon and diamond tiara, we had to lose them before we could come here." Explains Scoot.

"We had to distract them at the Jewellery store." Continues Sweetie Belle.

"Okay, so did y'all bring cockatrices and ladders?" Asks Applebloom.

"Yes." Replies Scoot.

"Well then, let's play." I chime in.

The third game is over.

"Yay, I win again." Says Applebloom. "Pinkie could have beaten me if she was victoryful at somethin'." Brags Applebloom.

"It is not nice to rub it in others faces" I tell her. "Also, victoryful ain't a word."

"Yes it is. I made it up." Says Applebloom, before sticking her tongue out at me. I check my watch. 1:21.

"Sorry girls, but I have to go, you may finish off the cookies and juice. I was supposed to meet Twilight at the library twenty-one minutes ago." I tell them. "See you later."

"Bye." All four of them say at the same time. Time to see what Twilight thinks of my new book.

It takes me fifteen minutes to make it to the library.

"Sorry I am late Twilight got held up with the girls." I say. She looks very worried; I hope she is not angry with the book. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Canterlot is under attack." She says.


End file.
